


poison does taste of cherry, after all

by Fanficqueen5093



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, basically this is the first things i've written in.... a long while, i also wasn't sure what to rate it but didn't think it deserved the M tag, it's just a lil piece that i wrote spontaneously, this is basically... sterling pining for april with a lil bit of some other stuff thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficqueen5093/pseuds/Fanficqueen5093
Summary: A little character study of Sterling after season one. With some other stuff thrown in. (I'm just stretching my writers wings after a long time of not using them, excuse this mess.)
Relationships: April Stevens & Sterling Wesley, April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96





	poison does taste of cherry, after all

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd. If it was, it would probably be better. 
> 
> Find me on twitter: eternalnic  
> Find me on tumblr: eternalnic 
> 
> I do fanfic recs masterlists and other queer stuff there all the time. Twitter is the place to keep connected with me and to get notice if I'm writing anything else. 
> 
> Whilst writing this, I grooved out to two songs. you broke me first ;; Tate McRae & Pill for This ;; Sam DeRosa.

Here’s the issue. 

April is _beautiful_. 

She’s beautiful. She’s beautiful and it’s so **unfair**. 

It’s so **unfair** that she walks the halls after their breakup seemingly unaffected by Sterling. It’s so unfair that Sterling knows the way her mouth tastes; how she aches to have those lips against hers again, to have April’s tongue against her own. It’s unfair that Sterling knows the way her hair smells after having it in her nose whilst they lie in the back of Sterling’s car, April’s ear resting against her chest. It’s unfair that she knows the space between April’s fingers perfectly fit with her own; it’s unfair that she wasn’t allowed the luxury of having held her hand in the hallways or while they sat in class because judgement sits like a heavy weight in these halls. It’s unfair that she knows how it feels to have April’s chest against her own, feeling her every inhale and exhale as they excitedly push to be closer to each other. It’s unfair that she knows the softness of April’s legs, her thighs, because her hands had trembled as they pushed their way up under her skirt, just teasing against the band of her panties before the nervousness in her own stomach overwhelmed her and they trailed back down. It’s unfair because she knows the way April sounds when she’s aroused, when she wants, when she aches for Sterling to just push past that layer and… 

Sterling glances away from the temptation sitting before her, a pink blush high in her cheeks. She knows that she’s been staring too long but she can’t exactly help it… April is… She’s so tempting. She awakes something inside of Sterling that Sterling can’t quite extinguish no matter how many other boys she kisses, no matter how many girls she thinks about taking home on nights on the town with Blair.

April isn’t _hers_. Not any longer. 

She’s wrapped around Luke these days, clutching his arm, laughing at his stupid jokes, pushing his hair away from his forehead. It makes Sterling’s stomach clench every time she sees them together. It makes her jaw clench seeing their hands clasped in the hallways. It is… pure torture. It’s like poison, sitting heavy in her throat, creating a ball so thick she thinks she might choke on it, when she sees that smile reflected back at him. It tastes similar to how April’s chapstick tastes; cherry. It is one of the worst things she’s ever experienced; the _pining_ , the jealousy, the heartache. The yearning she feels to take the girl in her arms again... to just _talk_ to her. 

It’s up there with the grief she feels now that she has the knowledge of who her real mother is. Now that she knows Blair isn’t really her twin. Now that she knows her parents really aren’t her parents. A lot has happened in such a short time and sometimes she thinks of running away from it all. But where exactly would she go anyway? And Blair’s the one with the flair for dramatics, not her. She’s always been the good twin… Can she even say that anymore? 

Her identity has never been in question more than it is now. Discovering her sexuality, discovering that her family wasn’t what she thought it was, discovering the new interests and the hobbies that she genuinely likes… It’s all been a little much. She feels stretched thin; overwhelmed and just… just sad. 

She hasn’t been confronted about her recent behavior; the way she doesn’t talk too much now, the way she’s been quiet and withdrawn into herself more so than ever before. Sterling knows that people are worried for her; her parents, Blair, Bowser, being the ones she sees most often. But she hasn’t made an effort to talk to them about anything. In several ways, she feels betrayed because her parents kept something so important from her. In others, she understands why they were hesitant to tell her after meeting Debbie. This is the part of her that’s already forgiven them for what they did. But there is another part of her… 

A part of her that goes back to that day when April had said that she was ‘so good’ when Sterling had purposefully left her water bottle.. A part of her, insidiously angry at her parents, believes she shouldn’t forgive them so easily. That she has a right to react with anger and with malice, to strike out in frustration and betrayal. But that’s not who she is… is it? She sighs aloud, frustrated, turning her attention away from the book in front of her and out towards the window to her left. 

Her chin rests on her shoulder, green eyes drawn to the birds in the tree outside, lips pouty and a line formed between her brows. She’s drawn the attention of April unknowingly. The other blonde watches the way her green eyes sparkle in the light of the sun shining in from outside, and April curses the way her own heart lurches at the sadness she sees there. Curses the way her own chest rises and falls with her own sympathetic sigh. Curses the way her eyes drop down to the pout formed on Sterling’s lips, her tongue sliding along her own in response to the set she desperately wants to kiss. Thankfully, Luke shifts beside her before she can get too far gone in her daydreaming and she breaks away. But her palms still sweat and her heart still pounds at the sight of Sterling; April believes that something else might have happened to get Sterling this upset. It can’t just be their breakup… can it? 

But she doesn’t have the right to ask anymore, does she? 


End file.
